


Toxic Romance

by ShadowKisser



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Yandere Harry Potter, oblivious characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKisser/pseuds/ShadowKisser
Summary: What is love, if not a fulfilment of our desires?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Toxic Romance

** Prologue **

The young girl could still remember the first time that she saw him, how his coal-black eyes had bore into her own green orbs in utter loathing. His baleful gaze had locked with her own curious one, and she had felt herself freeze in place.

She’d found it interesting then, how much emotion his eyes could express without his permanent sneer even twitching. Yes, his eyes. She felt like she could free fall into them, deep down into there blackness, and never come back out. It would have been a welcome reprieve from what she was used to enduring during summer with her relatives. But, alas, that was not the case.

She still couldn’t forget, after all these years, how mesmerized she was with him.

The eleven-year-old girl had felt something _twinge_ in her chest when he had looked at her. She hadn’t known what it was then, but whatever it was, it wasn’t the fear she had usually felt whenever her relatives had looked at her. She felt the strange feeling heat up in the chest then, and she made a decision that will change her life from that point onwards.

Unbidden, Harriet Lily Potter felt her lips curl into a smile as his gaze tore from her own.

_I will have you,_ she’d thought, _Severus Snape._


End file.
